Nightmare
by Silent Murderess
Summary: My take on the stabbing scene in Xmen 1. LoganMarie WolverineRouge


Pain suddenly erupted in her chest. She didn't understand. One minute she was trying to wake Logan, the next she was looking into his eyes as the fear and hatred in them was slowly replaced with shock and horror. As she heard that sickening sound of metal being slid into flesh it dawned upon her. He had woken from his nightmare trying to kill whatever demons haunted his soul...and stabbed her instead. As she heard a startled gasp from behind her she realized she had left the door open on her way in. Eyes still locked with Logan her vision began to darken. _'I'm dying...' _she realized with a start. _'No! Please baby! Fight it for me!' _Her mother's voice echoed inside her head. _'You don't deserve to live, you freak...' _That was the voice of the trucker she had drained when her made some unwanted advances on her. All of a sudden her instincts took control and with horror she felt Logan's warm flesh under her fingers.

It felt ...good at first...to be able to feel another soul's skin and warmth. At least that is before his veins began bulging and She felt the onslaught of memories that weren't her own. Her eyes drifted out of focus for a moment as her body adapted to Logan's powers. Smells, so vibrant her nose burned. Her hearing was suddenly doubled and she could hear the students milling outside the door and she could _sense_ their fear as Logan gave a small cry and then she _was_ Logan his memories his thought his feelings, which consisted mainly of confusion at this point as his/her/their bodies stumbled back. At the intrusion of another person in her mind her control vanished and David's, her Mother's, the Trucker's and now Logan's personalities all jumbled together, Marie almost being smothered in the commotion.

Meanwhile Storm, Jean, Scott and the rest of the students looked on in a mixture of awe and horror as barley 5' 3" teenager made Logan cry out in pain then fall back against the bed. And then watched as Marie stumbled back...and began talking in voices that weren't her own.

"Marie, what the hell is going on kid?" -Logan

"She's killed you that's what." -Trucker

"My baby's a murderer! Look at you! You're just lying there! Oh my god! I still remember when she was a little girl! And look at her now! She's a killer!" -Mother

"Mama, I didn't mean to! Please mama! Don't cry! I'm sorry!" -Marie

Suddenly her body was being over taken with hysterical sobs.

"Marie, I can't believe this! You promised! You wouldn't do it again! And now look! You've killed someone!" -David.

"You bitch! Your a mutant freak, you know that! You and the rest of them, your freaks you don't deserve to walk among us humans! Your animals! Filthy Animals!" -Trucker

"I didn't mean to hurt no one. Especially not you Logan! You've been so nice to me! I'm sorry!" -Marie

As they watched this in horror her body jerked about and her eyes focused on things that weren't there. And then she just stood there for a moment before she slowly started to turn around. As she saw the student all standing and looking at her with horror in their eyes she began to bolt towards them as she looked around for some one to help her Scott stepped forwards with his finger on his lenses reedy to fire.

"Marie...I don't want to hurt you. You just come with us really quietly and don't hurt any one and we won't be forced to attack you. Do you understand?"

Anger filled her eyes and she let out a snarl. "She's not stupid you know. And she's not a criminal." Logan's voice came through gritted teeth as Marie launched herself towards Scott. Halfway to her target she was knocked out of the air by a red beam. As she fell she twisted in the air landing on her feet. Looking around her confusion filled her eyes. And as she turned tail and ran the other direction.

"Bobby, Stop her!" Shouted Storm. In an instant Marie's feet were frozen to the ground. As she clawed at her ankles Jean came up behind her and whispered "I'm sorry." as her delivered a blow to her head instantly rendering her unconscious.

_Review please! And don't worry Logan really isn't dead._


End file.
